


Transcendental

by orphan_account



Series: From the Vault [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alien!Kaneki, Blowjobs, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaneki is curious about sex.From the Vault - a.k.a. a series of old fics that are just sitting on my laptop, so I might as well post them.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: From the Vault [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035357
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Transcendental

“Oh-ho. What is this?” To Kaneki’s mortification, Hide took the book from him and started reading. His eyebrows rose with each sentence, a grin spreading across his face. “Pretty raunchy stuff you got here, Ken.”

Kaneki cleared his throat, tapping his chin. “It’s uh – I have to read all types of books. As part of my research.”

“For sure. For sure. Makes total sense. That’s why the book has been opened so many times on these pages that the spine is pretty much cracked in half here, huh?”

Kaneki snatched the book back, cheeks reddening. Damn his human body for betraying him like that.

“You know… we could do stuff like that… if that’s what you want.” Hide stepped close, brushing his lips against Kaneki’s ear, hands settling on his waist. “This was how he kissed him in the book, wasn’t it?” Hide nibbled along his jaw, then down his throat, all the way to his collarbone.

Kaneki froze. The book dropped to the ground, but he hardly registered the sound. He thought of doing stuff like this with Hide many times before. Fantasized about it. It was almost too much to comprehend, his heart beating so fast that it made him feel dizzy. He could hardly think, his ears roaring. He took a hasty step back, his breath catching in his throat. Scratch that – it was too much.

“Ken?” He latched onto the sound of Hide’s concerned voice. He took the hands outstretched to him, letting Hide ground him.

He licked his lips, taking a breath – trying – failing – to calm his racing pulse. “I think – I think I need to sit down.”

“Oh.”

Hide guided him to the couch, where he collapsed limply. He groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Sorry.”

Hide snickered. “It’s okay.” He sat beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him close. Kaneki rested his head against his shoulder.

“It’s embarrassing.”

“How so?”

Kaneki dropped his hands from his face, staring up at Hide’s earnest expression. All of a sudden, he felt incredibly silly. Hide would never judge him for not knowing what he was doing. He licked his lips. “I’m – inexperienced. In every way. I have no idea what I’m doing and these –“ Kaneki gestured uselessly to the book on the floor. “I still don’t know.” No matter how many romance novels he read, or how many textbooks on sexual intercourse, he still didn’t know what the fuck he was doing.

“I could show you.”

Those words combined with Hide’s expression… Kaneki’s mouth went dry and his stomach burned pleasantly at the thought. “Oh, _fuck_.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Hide hummed, trailed a finger down Kaneki’s chest before standing up. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it away. He took a few steps back towards his bedroom, grinning. “It’s an open invitation. I can leave you to your book, or you can come join me.”

Kaneki couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He stared up at the ceiling, his cheeks burning. “ _Fuck_ ,” he echoed. He glanced towards the bedroom door, which Hide left open just a crack. There was no light on, and it was dark and silent inside. His stomach fluttered with nerves, but he pushed to his feet.

He stepped hesitantly into the room. A hand closed around his wrist and he was crowded against the wall, Hide’s insistent lips against his throat.

“ _Shit_.” Kaneki groaned.

“Such a filthy mouth.”

Kaneki huffed, trying to sound indignant, but ultimately failing. To his embarrassment, his voice came out more as a moan. “Stop quoting the book.”

“Shush. You love when I quote your books.” Hide nipped Kaneki’s earlobe, then sucked on it gently.

Kaneki settled his hands on Hide’s hips, not quite sure what to do with him. Figuring Hide would tell him if he started doing something wrong, he decided to do what he wanted. He trailed his hands over Hide’s back, relishing in the skin-on-skin contact. Hide groaned lowly when he trailed his fingernails down his spine. Experimentally, he did it again.

Hide pulled him away from the wall, fumbling to get Kaneki’s shirt off. “Bed. Now.” Hide gripped Kaneki around the waist, manhandling him until he was on the edge of the bed. His hands found the buttons of his shirt, pulling it off. He licked his lips, trailing his hands over Kaneki’s chest.

His eyes were dark and his cheeks flushed. He was looking at Kaneki in a way that simultaneously made him want to squirm and plaster himself against Hide. He grabbed Hide’s hips again, waiting for him to take the lead.

Hide trailed a palm along his ribs, making his shiver. He cupped Kaneki’s cheek with his other hand, kissing him slowly and sweetly. “You doing okay?”

Kaneki hummed, nipping Hide lip. “Yeah. What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking I’m gonna blow you. Would you like that?”

Kaneki made a strangled noise. “Yeah,” he whispered, blood flooding his cheeks.

Hide smirked, kneeling between Kaneki’s legs. His fingers traced over the waistband of his sweatpants, then hooked underneath, only to slide back out. With another cheeky smile aimed at Kaneki, he traced the outline of his hardening cock through the material.

A wave of pleasure rolled through him. It was one thing when he touched himself, but entirely another when Hide did it. He couldn’t stop his gasp. He gripped at Hide’s shoulders, tensing as Hide palmed his length.

Hide grinned as he continued his ministrations. “You sound so pretty when you moan. I love it. Love you.” He bent and mouthed at Kaneki’s cock. Kaneki couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like when Hide finally removed his pants – when there would be no barrier between them.

“ _Please. Hide_ ”

Hide groaned. “Fuck. You beg so nicely. We’ll have to consider teasing later. But not today.” He hooked his thumbs in Kaneki’s waistband and finally pulled them down, along with his underwear. Kaneki shifted back onto his hands and lifted his hips, his cock popping free.

Hide froze for a moment, then looked up at Kaneki with raised eyebrows, his lips twitching.

Kaneki sighed in resignation.

“Wow, you really spared _no detail_ creating your body, huh.” Hide licked his lips, looking Kaneki up and down. “I am a _very_ lucky boy,” he murmured, almost as an afterthought.

Kaneki pouted. “I thought you said no teasing.”

Hide grinned. “It was a different type of teasing I was talking about.” He ran his palms up and down Kaneki’s thighs. “Still doing good?”

“More than good.” Kaneki was nervous, but only a little. He couldn’t feel too uncomfortable when Hide stared at him with such adoration in his eyes. Still, his stomach fluttered when Hide’s gaze dropped back down to his cock.

He held his breath as Hide slowly ran his hands up Kaneki’s thighs and settled more comfortably between them. Kaneki couldn’t help but moan when Hide wrapped a hand firmly around his length. Hide met his gaze with a cheeky smile. Very slowly, he leaned in and licked the underside of Kaneki’s cock, holding his gaze the entire time.

Kaneki’s breath caught. It felt far better than he could’ve imagined. He fisted a hand in the bedsheets and reached for Hide with his other. It was unthinkable not to touch him. He treaded his fingers through Hide’s hair, careful to keep his touch light and gentle.

Hide hummed in appreciation, which felt _amazing_. Kaneki’s breath hitched and he involuntarily clenched his fists. Kaneki hurried to apologize, but Hide only moaned again. He pulled back enough to give the head of Kaneki’s cock a hard suck, then released him with an embarrassingly loud pop. He continued to work Kaneki with his hand.

“Talk to me,” Hide murmured.

Kaneki blinked at him. “Huh?”

Hide snorted, then smiled. “I like complements.”

“Oh.”

Hide shoved his pants down just enough to pull his own cock out. He wrapped a hand around himself as he took Kaneki in his mouth again.

Kaneki’s eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, but he forced them open again. He wanted to see Hide as his face twisted with pleasure. He wanted Kaneki to talk, but he didn’t know what to say, so he just said the first thing that came to his mind.

“Every time I’m with you, I wonder how I got so lucky.” Kaneki carded his fingers through Hide’s hair. I’ve never felt so alive – so in love. Fuck I love you. I love you so much.” His breath trembled, his orgasm approaching. “I feel like I’ve been waiting my whole life to meet you. You make me so happy. You make me feel so _good_. You’re so good. Clever. Gorgeous. _Hide –_ “

He trembled as he came, biting his lip. His world faded away until the only thing he could feel was the pleasuring burning through him. Hide worked him through his orgasm, pulling away only when Kaneki started to go flaccid, his body wracked with sensitivity. Hide licked a bit of remaining cum off his bottom lip, then dropped his head to Kaneki’s hip, focused on working himself through his own orgasm.

Kaneki cupped his cheek and angled his face up. “Come up here. Let me.”

Hide scrambled onto the bed beside Kaneki. “I’m close. Just use your hand, you don’t have to…”

Kaneki smiled. “Maybe I want to try. Maybe I’m curious how you taste.”

Hide groaned. “Oh fuck. _Please_.” He laid back against the pillows, watching Kaneki with wide eyes.

Kaneki thought it really wasn’t fair that Hide still had some clothes on. He tugged Hide’s pants and underwear the rest of the way off, then positioned himself between Hide’s legs.

“Just – just mind the teeth?”

Kaneki lightly bit the inside of Hide’s thigh. Hide’s jerk and moan made him grin. “Noted. Don’t worry. You gave a very good demonstration.” He wrapped a hand around Hide’s cock, having jerked himself off enough to feel relatively competent in at least that. “You tease me so much about having created my own body, but I don’t think there’s anyone as beautiful as you.”

Hide gasped. “Ken. Fuck, I can’t –“

No time to be wasted then. Kaneki didn’t bother taking him all the way into his mouth, instead only taking the tip. He braced an arm across Hide’s hips, knowing how hard it was to keep his own still before. He sucked on it hard, and was rewarded by Hide desperately grabbing his shoulders.

Then he was coming, and he didn’t hold back his moan like Kaneki.

Hide’s come spurted in his mouth, and he wasn’t quite sure what he thought about it. It didn’t taste particularly good, but it wasn’t terrible. But looking at how much Hide enjoyed himself, he knew it was something he definitely wanted to do again.

Hide breathed heavily as he recovered. Kaneki crawled up beside him, pulling him into his arms. “Did I do okay?”

“More than okay.” Hide kissed him, slow and sweet. “You were perfect.” Hide grinned. “Did it live up to your expectations? From all your –“ Hide cleared his throat “–research?”

Kaneki rolled his eyes. “It was much better than my expectations. Everything is better with you.”

Hide grinned again, rolling on top of Kaneki and kissing him hard. He only stopped when they were both gasping for air. “Sorry.” Hide didn’t look sorry at all. He looked like was about to vibrate out of his skin. “I was trying to be all suave and sexy, but I can’t help it. I’m so happy I could jump up and down, and pump my fist in the air.”

Kaneki huffed a laugh, unable to stop smiling himself. “I’ll allow one fist pump.”

Hide obliged.

“You’re such a dork.”

Hide laid his head against Kaneki’s chest. “You love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't posted before because posting this type of thing embarrasses me, but oh well. I think this was written about a year ago. I just touched it up minimally. I really love Alien!Kaneki and Hide teasing him about creating his super hot body lol. 
> 
> For those of you who aren't aware, HideKaneWeek2020 has started on tumblr. Please go send some love to the people participating. I'll be doing the same.


End file.
